Memorias de un mentor
by AleSt
Summary: Serie de drabbles de diferentes personajes los días previo a la boda de Peeta y Katniss. Mención especial para Haymich quién recuerda los momentos más importantes para él como mentor el día de la boda. Este fic es para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente del león". Regalo para Alphabetta, Elenear28, Lauz9, HikariCaleum, Darkmatter Black, G Applause y Siri Tzi87.
1. Viejos amigos

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **El personaje de Angelo es de Alphabetta, lo tome prestado porque el pequeño me robó el corazón.**

 **Lauz9 usé el nombre que le pusiste a la señora Everdeen, desde que leí ese fic solo puedo pensar en ella como Henna :)**

* * *

 **Viejos amigos**

 **Annie Odair**

El sol comienza a caer a medida que el aerodeslizador se acerca al Distrito Doce. Hubiera preferido realizar el viaje en tren porque los aerodeslizadores me traen muy malos recuerdos, pero Angelo es aún es pequeño para realizar un viaje tan largo en tren y por él no me importa enfrentar todos mis miedos.

Observo a mi pequeño jugar con los carritos de madera que Johanna trajo para él en su última visita, a su lado Henna, la madre de Katniss, lo vigila mientras sonríe al verlo tan alegre.

Henna, aunque trata de ocultarlo, sé que está nerviosa por su inminente regreso a su distrito natal. Desde que se fue conmigo al Distrito Cuatro hace seis años jamás mencionó la posibilidad de volver y yo la entiendo.

Jamás podría juzgarla por intentar dejar atrás todo el dolor que la muerte de Prim le causó y porque todos estos años he sido testigo del sufrimiento silencioso que ha soportado por haber dejado atrás a Katniss.

Entiendo el mundo de tristeza en el que Henna se sumergió porque es el mismo en el que me perdí por tanto tiempo, de no haber sido por Angelo seguramente jamás hubiera podido salir de esa oscuridad.

Mi Angelo corretea tras la pelota que Henna ha hecho rodar para que él vaya tras ella y cuando veo la sonrisa de mi pequeño angelito un recuerdo me atraviesa el corazón provocando una punzada de añoranza porque por un momento lo veo a él, a Finnick.

Aún recuerdo con agonía el momento en que recibí la noticia de la muerte de Finnick. Perdí totalmente la razón, me sumí en un mundo de tormento donde la vida no tenía el menor sentido, así que decidí que no quería una vida donde él no estaba y simplemente intenté dejarme morir en aquella habitación blanca y acolchada en la que me recluyeron para evitar que me hiciera daño.

Henna era la única persona que se atrevía a entrar para cepillar mi cabello y tomar mis signos vitales. En medio de la bruma en la que me encontraba fui capaz de reconocer esa chispa de locura que se refleja en sus ojos y un día entró con una sonrisa en el rostro y con sus ojos brillando de alegría.

La noticia de la llegada de Angelo me dio la fuerza necesaria para separar el mundo real de aquel lleno de alucinaciones y desesperación en el que me encontraba perdida. Henna me dio la noticia y fue la única persona que jamás dudó de mí y de que mi amor por Angelo sería el motor para transformar mi realidad.

Cuando recuperé el peso que había perdido y mi cuerpo se encontraba en un estado saludable Henna y yo viajamos juntas al Cuatro. Nunca le pregunte directamente sobre sus sentimientos por dejar todo lo que conocía atrás porque no era necesario que me dijera con palabras, yo lo veía en sus ojos.

Miro por la ventana del aerodeslizador y me doy cuenta que hemos empezado el descenso hacia el angar del Doce.

—Ya es hora —me dice nerviosa mientras toma a Angelo entre sus brazos.

Mi pequeño hijo descansa su cabecita sobre el hombro de Henna y bosteza.

—Todo va a estar bien. Katniss estará feliz de verte —murmuro tomándola del brazo cuando la plataforma del aerodeslizador se abre para dejarnos salir.

—No estoy muy segura, Annie. Ella… Ella…

—Ella ya te perdonó hace mucho tiempo, Henna —le aseguro porque sé que es verdad. —Ahora, alegra esa cara que hemos venido a la boda de tu hija —menciono sonriendo.

Me devuelve la sonrisa y comenzamos a salir. Cuando bajamos siento como Henna se estremece al poner los pies de nuevo en su distrito.

—Annie —musita— esto no es como lo recordaba. Ha cambiado mucho.

—No recuerdo mucho de mi visita al Doce cuando vine en la Gira de la Victoria, pero supongo que al igual que en el Cuatro las cosas han cambiado para mejor.

—Aunque hay cosas y personas que siguen siendo igual —escucho al dueño de aquella voz tan conocida que ha venido a recibirnos.

Lo vemos salir de atrás de una de las columnas de la plataforma con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—Señoras—dice con un asentimiento de cabeza— bebé —hace lo propio cuando Angelo levanta su cabecita del hombro de Henna para mirarlo.

—Hola Haymitch —saludo y le doy un abrazo. Ese abrazo que he estado guardando para él todos estos años. —Gracias —susurro.

—Bah, no es para tanto. El chico quería venir por ustedes, pero me ofrecí en su lugar, era venir o quedarme a la discusión sobre el banquete de bodas que Effie sigue insistiendo en que se haga. Esa mujer... —exclama, pero sé que él es consciente de que mi agradecimiento va más allá.

Haymitch fue quién me ayudó en el Capitolio para que me permitieran irme de regreso al Cuatro. Muchos en el Capitolio estaban preocupados por Angelo, pensaban que debido a mi estado de salud mental no estaba capacitada para cuidar de mi embarazo y mucho menos del bebé una vez naciera. Fue Haymitch quién más se opuso a quienes querían encerrarme en una habitación de hospital y quitarme a mi hijo. Veían en Angelo una continuación de Finnick y querían usar a mi bebé para sacar provecho como antaño hicieron con su padre. Diferentes métodos, misma porquería.

Afortunadamente Haymitch no lo permitió. Consiguió el permiso del Doctor Aurelius para permitirme salir del Capitolio siempre y cuando estuviera bajo supervisión controlada. Henna y yo partimos esa misma tarde rumbo al Cuatro. Si Angelo está a mi lado, en gran parte se lo debo a Haymitch.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta Henna dudosa refiriéndose a Katniss.

—Sigue igual de encantadora que siempre, así que no esperen ver a la novia efusiva que a Effie le gustaría que fuera. Será mejor que nos vayamos. No dudo de las capacidades del chico, pero no confío mucho en Johanna, Katniss y Effie juntas.

Él toma nuestro equipaje y nos muestra el camino hacia un auto que espera a la salida del angar y emprendemos el camino hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores del Doce.

* * *

 **Siri Tzi y Darkmatter Black, este pequeño capitulo es para ustedes con mucho cariño. Hubiera querido que fuera pov Finnick, pero debido a que el pobre se nos murió no me quedó más que mostrarlo un poquito a través de Annie.**

 **G Applause, también este pov es para ti, auque creo que todo el fic también lo es porque todos los capítulos contiene intervenciones de Haymitch y sé que él es uno de tus favoritos. El último capítulo es puramente Haymitch :)**

 **Quería darles algo en estas fechas, espero les guste. Felices fiestas chicas!**


	2. Mi otra mitad

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Mi otra mitad**

 **Pollux Dioscuros**

—La curiosidad mató al gato, solían decir antaño —Haymitch me sorprende por la espalda. —Bueno, aunque quizá eso no se aplica para el zarrapastroso gato de Katniss.

De la nada veo una sombra salir como un rayo detrás de una maceta en una esquina del jardín, pronto descubro que se trata del gato no tan agraciado que era mascota de la hermana de Katniss. Se planta frente a Haymtch y le bufa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—No te esfuerces bichajo, tú no puedes competir con tu dueña en bufidos —se echa a reír de su propio chiste mientras el gato levanta el hocico y se da la vuelta alzando su cola y agitándola en el aire en señal de superioridad.

Me quedo frente a Haymitch esperando porque diga algo más, pero no lo hace. Pocas personas en Panem saben el lenguaje de signos, así que saco la libreta que siempre llevo conmigo y comienzo a escribir en ella.

 _Es una sorpresa para Katniss y Peeta, un regalo de bodas de parte mía y de Cressida. Queremos que los dos tengan un recuerdo eterno del día de su boda._

—Ten más cuidado, si alguien más te descubre merodeando por aquí con todas esas cámaras podrían pensar que es un plan de Plutarch para televisar la boda —menciona después de leer la nota.

Asiento en señal de entendimiento y continúo instalando las cámaras en las esquinas de las ventanas desde el exterior para que nadie pueda verlas. Haymitch se queda vigilando, o eso creo que hace.

De pronto, cuando estoy en la ventana que da justo al frente de la chimenea de la casa de Katniss veo a las chicas reunidas sonriendo mientras ven al pequeño Angelo jugar con el gato, pero mi mirada se centra en Cressida. Se ve tan hermosa cuando sonríe que no puedo evitar observarla.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirle como te sientes? —dice Haymitch haciéndome trastabillar debido a su pregunta.

 _Después de la boda de Katniss y Peeta_ , gabarateo.

—Bien Pollux, muy bien. Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo ¿no es así? —él sonríe divertido. —Esa chica no es una capitolina del tipo Effie Trinket —se estremece exageradamente. —Buena suerte Pollux.

Haymitch se dirige hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, pero se detiene una vez la ha abierto:

—Siento mucho lo de Castor, yo también pedí a mi familia y sé lo que se siente estar solo en el mundo —suelta y cierra la puerta sin más.

Castor, me gustaría que mi hermano estuviera aquí para apoyarme. A veces siento que me falta mi otra mitad porque eso era Castor, mi otra mitad. Al principio fue muy difícil aceptar que Castor ya no estaba conmigo, que se había ido para siempre y por un tiempo perdí interés en la vida y en lo que habíamos conseguido.

Fue Cressida quién me obligó a salir de la casa en la que me había recluido, me ofreció ser su camarógrafo en su nuevo proyecto y me ayudó a entender que a pesar de que Castor ya no estaba físicamente, él siempre estaría conmigo de una forma u otra.

Observo a Cressida mientras toma a Angelo en sus brazos, el pequeño se acerca y le da un beso en la punta de la nariz. Las risas son tan altas que soy capaz de escucharlas en el jardín.

De pronto ella se gira en mi dirección y me ve. Clava sus ojos en los míos y por un momento siento que todo se detiene, el tiempo, el espacio, todo se esfuma, el mundo ha dejado de girar porque todo se concentra en la forma en la que ella me mira. Ella se convierte en el centro del universo, en esa chispa que le da vida y sentido a todo. Y así, tan pronto como todo se detiene, vuelve a girar. El mundo se pone en movimiento una vez más dejándome con una sensación de ingravidez.

Al ver a Cressida siento como si de alguna manera hubiera recuperado a mi otra mitad, pero esta vez es más como un complemento. Cuando estoy con ella siento como si ya no necesitara nada más porque ella me complementa. No pensé sentir algo como lo que siento por Cressida por alguien más, pero lo cierto es que el motor de mi vida es verla sonreír y mucho más si es por mi causa.

Angelo pasa sus pequeños bracitos por el cuello de Cressida tomándola por sorpresa, noto como ella se congela por un momento antes de acercarlo más a ella.

Sonrío al darme cuenta de que por un momento he sentido celos de Angelo por poder abrazar a Cressida como yo quiero hacerlo.

Mañana, pienso. Mañana le confesaré todo lo que siento por ella, abriré mi corazón con la esperanza de que ella vea en mí a un compañero de vida, a su complemento, a su otra mitad.

* * *

 **HikariCaleum, se cuanto amas a Pollux y aquí te dejo este pequeño drabble. Me encanta Pollux y debo confesar que es gracias a ti. Espero que te guste este pedacito de él previa la boda de Katniss y Peeta.**

 **Felices fiestas, Hikari!**


	3. Pequeño embaucador

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Pequeño embaucador**

 **Johanna Mason**

—Sólo espero que no hayas aceptado casarte con el panadero porque probaste su miel y te ha dejado un recuerdito al estilo Angelo, por ejemplo —suelto y noto como la sangre se acumula en las mejillas de Katniss al darse cuenta de las connotaciones de mi comentario.

—¡Johanna! —exclama Annie también ruborizada.

—¡Qué! Es algo natural —menciono.

—Johanna, no pienso caer en tu juego, sé que tratas de incomodarme y no te voy a dar la satisfacción de que lo consigas —dice Katniss, pero es evidente que he logrado mi cometido.

—Muy bien Katniss —apunta Effie—. Esos no son temas para discutir entre señoritas —indica mientras cuza las piernas en el sofá.

—Effie, por favor. Todas aquí sabemos que entre tú y Haymitch hay algo raro. No me sorprendería que dentro de poco reciba una llamada para informarme de la llegada de un mini Haymitch.

El rostro de Effie se torna tan rojo que parece que va a explotar.

—No voy a caer en tu trampa —murmura apretando los labios en señal de frustración.

—Oh vamos. No se pongan así —menciono al ver lo serias que se han puesto. —Solo quería…

Me corto enseguida al ver a Angelo levantarse de la alfombra en donde estaba jugando con el feo gato de katniss y caminar hasta Effie. Mete su manito en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca un caramelo azul, extiende su mano hacia Effie y sonríe con su cabecita inclinada levemente hacia un costado.

—Para ti —dice Angelo dejándonos a todas sin aliento.

Todas nos quedamos en silencio al ver a Angelo y sé que todas estamos pensando en él: Finnick.

Siento como las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en las esquinas de mis ojos, pero me contengo. Katniss no lo consigue y veo como sin poder evitarlo deja rodar algunas lágrimas antes de limpiarlas con los dedos y sonreír mientras observa a Angelo con un deje de añoranza, como si estuviera recordando algo. Annie no llora, ella mira fijamente a su hijo y sé que está feliz porque sabe que una parte de Finnick nunca se irá, vivirá siempre en su hijo.

—Gracias, querido —susurra Effie, toma el caramelo y le planta un beso en la cima de su cabecita.

—Igual a su padre. Pequeño embaucador —señala Haymitch al entrar en el salón.

No puedo evitar darle la razón, aunque no se lo digo, no me lo quitaría de encima si en algún momento digo que estoy de acuerdo con él en voz alta. Pero es cierto, Angelo es como su padre, un pequeño embaucador que nos ha conquistado a todas con su inocencia de niño pequeño.

Como si Angelo quisiera darle la razón, el pequeño se da la vuelta y camina en dirección de Cressida con una sonrisa que me recuerda a su padre.

—Bonita —le dice cuando está junto a ella y alza los brazos para que lo levante.

Todos los presentes explotamos en risas cuando vemos a Angelo darle un beso en la punta de la nariz para luego esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—Tiene cinco años y ya las tiene a todas ustedes, señoras, en la palma de su mano —espeta burlón.

Lo que me molesta es saber que nuevamente tiene razón. Aquí estamos todas babeando por un niño que no tiene ni idea de los recuerdos que ha despertado en todas nosotras.

—¿No deberías estar bebiendo hasta el olvido, Haymitch? De todas formas no estás invitado a esta reunión, es solo para chicas. Tú entiendes, estamos discutiendo temas que seguro no querrías oír, aunque no me molestaría si decides quedarte y así aprovechas y nos cuentas sobre tus aventuras con Effie —reconozco la chispa en los ojos de Haymitch, así que me preparo para responder a lo que sea que esté a punto de decir.

Me mira divertido y después de pensárselo un poco dice:

—Señoras, yo me retiro. Las dejo en excelentes manos, seguro Johanna se encargará de entretenerlas por un buen rato —hace una pequeña reverencia y sale del salón dejándome con la boca abierta mientras las demás comienzan a reírse al ver mi expresión.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué has hecho con Haymitch, Effie? —pregunto fingiendo que estoy horrorizada.

—Nada más que no sean buenos modales y…

—Casi olvido decirte, Johanna, los panes rellenos de almendras que le pediste a Peeta que horneara para tu desayuno… Me los comí, me sentaron de maravilla para bajarme la borrachera —Haymitch se ríe a carcajadas mientras sale cantando una canción obscena.

—Ahora, ese si es el Haymitch que conozco —señalo al ver la cara de póquer que ha puesto Effie.

—Mami, ya es hora de dormir —dice Angelo somnoliento mientras Cressida lo coloca en el piso.

—Tengo que acostarlo. Vamos cariño —musita Annie tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos.

—Será mejor que todas nos vayamos a descansar. Mañana es un día muy muy importante y todas tenemos que dormir bien —exclama Effie con autoridad.

—Una vez escolta, por siempre escolta —murmuro.

Katniss se ríe al igual que su madre, que curiosamente ha estado muy callada durante toda la noche. Supongo que se siente culpable por haber abandonado a Katniss a su suerte y regresar únicamente por su boda. No quiero juzgarla, pero no puedo evitar sentir aprehensión por la mujer, tenía otra hija y simplemente se cerró en banda a ella.

—Gracias por estar aquí y ser parte de esto —dice Katniss. —Ustedes son mi familia y me alegra que compartan este momento con Peeta y conmigo.

—No te pongas sentimental, descerebrada. No vas a conseguir que llore.

—Johanna… —se queda en silencio un momento— Gracias por haber venido. Sin ti no estaríamos completos —murmura dejándome sin argumentos.

—Tienes razón descerebrada, estamos completos, pero no porque yo esté aquí —miro a Angelo dormido entre los brazos de Annie. Katniss sigue la dirección de mi mirada y sé que comprende a que me refiero.

—Sí, es un pequeño embaucador —murmura y las dos sonreímos con la seguridad de que Finnick también está con todas nosotras.

* * *

 **Lauz9! Se de sobra que Johanna es tu favorita y he aquí un drabble de ella. Johanna y Finnick fueron muy buenos amigos y quise reflejar esa amistad en este capitulo como muestra de la amistad que nos une también a las dos.**

 **Felices fiestas Lauz!**


	4. Mentor

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Mentor**

 **Peeta Mellark**

Me miro en el espejo y aún no puedo creer el reflejo que me devuelve. Sigo siendo yo, el mismo chico que regreso del Capitolio porque no podía soportar la idea de vivir lejos de Katniss aunque aún le tuviera un poco de miedo, no a ella, sino a las reacciones violentas que me provocaba cuando el veneno hacia acto de presencia, pero mis ojos se ven diferentes. No puedo decir qué es exactamente, pero me veo y me siento distinto.

Por fin ha llegado el día que tanto he esperado y que por largo tiempo pensé que se quedaría solo en un sueño.

En solo unas horas Katniss se convertirá en mi esposa y yo no puedo esperar para llamarla señora Mellark.

Sonrío ampliamente ante mis pensamientos porque sé que ella está tan feliz como yo, lo he visto en sus ojos.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta Haymitch asomando su cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación.

—Sí, claro. Adelante Haymitch.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. Que elegante te has puesto chico. Te pareces al muñeco de azúcar que adorna tú pastel de bodas —él se ríe pero se acerca y arregla el cuello de mi camisa.

—No te burles, Haymitch —advierto.

—Esta bien, esta bien —levanta las manos en señal de rendición. —¿Cómo estás chico? ¿Preparado?

—He esperado por este momento toda mi vida, Haymitch, pero te mentiría si te digo que no tengo miedo. ¿Y si no soy lo que ella necesita? —expreso mis temores a la persona que ha estado conmigo en todo momento desde que le pedí salvar a Katniss en mis primeros Juegos.

—Peeta. No hay ninguna otra persona en todo Panem además de ti que sea el complemento perfecto para Katniss. Tú la mereces, es ella quién no te merece a ti.

—Haymitch, no empieces, ella…

—Espera —me corta— Ella lo sabe porque yo mismo se lo dije hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora todo es diferente —él se gira y va hacia a la ventana.

Veo como su rostro se contrae con tristeza.

—Haymitch…

—Tú me la recuerdas a _ella_. Siempre lo hiciste. Se parecen tanto, los dos tan amables, tan gentiles, tan entregados. Todos estos años pensé que no la merecía y por eso me la arrebataron tan cruelmente, pero ahora… He pagado mi condena Peeta y puedo por fin dejarla ir —dice dejándome totalmente sorprendido y sin palabras.

No me atrevo a preguntarle sobre _ella_ porque al ver sus ojos entiendo que es un recuerdo que quiere mantener solo para él.

—¿Algún último consejo? —le cuestiono.

—Seguir vivo —menciona y esta vez cuando dice esa frase se que se refiere a algo totalmente diferente.

Debo seguir vivo, pero no porque tenga que luchar por mi vida, sino porque es hora de vivir verdaderamente, es hora de dejar atrás todo lo malo y conservar solo los buenos recuerdos. Es momento de iniciar un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas, uno donde cada día represente una nueva esperanza para comenzar de nuevo, para seguir viviendo en aras de la felicidad.

—Lo digo enserio Peeta. Con Katniss como esposa todos los días van a ser una eterna lucha por seguir vivo —suelta una carcajada tan sonora que me hace recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando se reía a costa de Katniss.

—No voy a contradecirte —le sigo el juego y me río con él.

—Gracias Haymitch —suelto de repente—, gracias por ser un buen mentor. Gracias por nunca rendirte y por luchar aún en nuestra contra para traernos de vuelta a casa —extiendo mi mano frente a él.

—No Peeta, no me agradezcas. No es necesario —dice en tono burlón estrechando mi mano, pero soy capaz de ver el brillo en las esquinas de sus ojos. Son lágrimas.

—¿Hablaste con Katniss? ¿Cómo está? —inquiero inquieto.

—No. Vine a verte a ti primero. Es tradición, Effie prepara a Katniss primero y luego es mi turno, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto. ¿Entonces Effie vendrá a verme también?

—No te dejaría casarte con Katniss sin antes darte sus consejos por que hoy _es un día muy muy importante. —_ los dos nos echamos a reír con ganas.

—Iré a ver a Katniss ahora. Suerte, Peeta.

Entonces él me da un abrazo tan fuerte que por un momento me hace sentir como si fuera mi padre quién me abraza. Le devuelvo el abrazo y antes de darme tiempo a decir algo más, él sale por la puerta dejándome solo.

—Gracias Haymitch —murmuro a la nada porque aunque él no quiere que le agradezca nada, yo sé que sin mi mentor este día nunca hubiera llegado.

* * *

 **Marce! Espero que te guste este pequeño drabble de Peeta. Es una pequeña sorpresa que tenía preparada para ti y las chicas. Un regalito de navidad como muestra del cariño que les tengo.**

 **Disfruta de las fiestas, Marce!**


	5. Un hombre diferente

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Este fic es para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente del león". Regalo para Alphabetta**

* * *

 **Un hombre diferente**

 **Haymitch Abernathy**

—¡Haymitch! ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Con lo importante que es este día y tú desapareces —Effie carga contra mí con ese tono de voz tan característico del Capitolio y que se acentúa más cuando está nerviosa.

Podría soltarle una de mis típicas respuestas retóricas cargadas de ironía, pero por primera vez coincido con ella. Hoy verdaderamente es un día importante y no quiero arruinarlo con mis comentarios inteligentes, esos me los guardaré para mí.

—Cálmate mujer. Estaba con Peeta ¿recuerdas? Tú vas con Katniss primero para ayudarla en la apariencia mientras yo voy con Peeta para ayudarlo con el contenido y luego cambiamos. Tradición Effie, tradición —no puedo evitar reírme al ver la expresión de su rostro.

Me mira como si fuera un hombre diferente y quizá lo sea, al menos por hoy podría ser un hombre diferente, por ellos.

—Voy con Katniss. Tú mientras tanto ve con Peeta, tal vez tú puedas enderezar el cuello de su camisa, yo lo he intentado, pero no creo haberlo conseguido —sé que quiere evitarlo, pero no puede dejar de horrorizarse por una camisa mal puesta.

—Haymitch... —susurra y de alguna forma sé que va a decirme algo como "eres un buen mentor" o cursilerías de ese tipo y aunque me niego a aceptarlo, me gusta cuando ella dice cosas buenas de mí, pero en este momento no quiero escucharlo porque corro el peligro de creérmelo y no estoy seguro de merecer ese reconocimiento de mi propia parte.

—Trinket, date prisa. Mira la hora, estamos fuera de horario —la corto sacando mi reloj de bolsillo, reloj que ella me regaló.

Sus ojos se abren grande al ver la hora y prácticamente sale corriendo hacia la habitación de Peeta, puedo escuchar el tintineo de sus tacones con cada paso presuroso que da.

Bajo al salón principal de la casa de Peeta donde están Pollux y Beetee con sus sencillos trajes grises sentados muy concentrados jugueteando con un invento nuevo de Beetee. Le escuché decir que era la nueva forma de hacer televisión. Parece ser que esa cosa negra y cuadrada es un estudio televisivo de bolsillo. Beetee y sus inventos, nada que hacer con él. Sin embargo lo que llama mi atención es la otra caja alargada y rectangular que Beetee vigila con celo.

De pronto él levanta el rostro y me ve observando la caja.

—Haymitch, ¿has hablado con Peeta? —pregunta poniéndose de pie mientras Pollux juega como hipnotizado con en el estudio ese.

—Si, acabo de hacerlo. El chico no tiene ni idea del lío en el que se ha metido voluntariamente —Beetee sonríe.

Me di por vencido con él hace años, no importa cuan gracioso o inteligente sea lo que diga, nunca podré hacerlo reír. Solo Wiress podía hacerlo.

—Tienes la misma mirada que yo tenía cuando Wiress salió de su primera Arena. Esa mirada de alegría porque algo bueno ha sucedido a pesar de todo el horror, las muertes, el dolor. Esta boda te da el derecho a tener esa mirada Haymitch.

—¿Cómo lo llevas, Beetee? —ahora que la calma ha llegado es cuando verdaderamente comenzamos a sentir el impacto de las pérdidas y sé que para él fue un golpe muy duro la muerte de Wiress.

—Como ella hubiera querido. La volveré a encontrar, somos energía y algún día volveré a ver su luz. De momento solo puedo recordarla a través de esto —él abre la caja que tan celosamente protegía y me muestra su contenido.

—¿Un reloj? —inquiero sorprendido.

—Más bien me refiero al tiempo, pero creo que Katniss y Peeta van a apreciarlo como regalo de bodas. Lo hice yo mismo con caoba que mandé a pedir del Siete.

Me echo a reír soltando fuertes carcajadas. Beetee me mira sin entender que esta pasando.

—Lo van a adorar. No olvides hacer énfasis en que la madera es caoba. A Katniss le encanta la caoba.

Salgo de la casa de Peeta con el recuerdo de aquel día en el que los dos encendieron una chispa en mi interior. Recuerdo claramente el momento en que Katniss clavó el cuchillo del desayuno en la mesa, justo entre mis dedos. Vi ese deseo por vivir en sus ojos, ese deseo por intentar luchar. Ella no era como todas las otras chicas que vi morir en todos mis años como mentor, ella era diferente y fue cuando de verdad sentí que también tenía que intentarlo. Y Peeta, aún al día de hoy no entiendo como siendo joven, fuerte y con posibilidades reales de salir vivo de la Arena vino a mí a hacerme la barba, pero para que la salvarla a ella. Nunca había estado en una situación tan absurda y con dos tributos dispuestos a todo para conseguir lo que querían.

El aire es primaveral, no hay duda de ello. El aroma de las flores que comienzan a nacer se siente por todo el ambiente. Tenían que casarse en primavera, pienso y pongo los ojos en blanco cuando otro recuerdo me asalta.

— _A ti te gusta, Katniss ¿no es así? —recuerdo le pregunté._

— _Yo estoy enamorado de ella Haymitch, por eso tienes que ayudarme. Tengo una idea, pero no sé que tan buena sea._

— _¿Cuál es esa brillante idea que tienes?_

— _Quiero confesarle mi amor en la entrevista de esta noche —su seriedad era imperturbable._

— _Tengo que admitir que tienes agallas, chico —dije riendo. —Eres consciente de que ella no se lo va a tomar como un cumplido ¿no? Eso sí, no te niego que sería una confesión épica. Tendrías babeando a todos en el plató._

— _Ayúdame, Haymitch. Ayudarme a que ella no lo arruine para si misma._

— _¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No es como que ella me agrade y para el caso tú tampoco._

Mentí, claro que mentí. Los dos me agradaban, incluso Katniss porque su arrogancia me recordaba a mi mismo y no quería que cometiera mis mismos errores y Peeta... Peeta es como era _ella_. Sus palabras y su expresión cuando me las dijo flotan en mi memoria. Peeta, siempre fue el mejor de todos, no merecía la vida que le tocó vivir, tal vez ahora obtenga la felicidad que tanto merece.

Puedo ver como la tranquilidad que hay en la casa de Peeta es la contrapartida a la locura que se percibe en la de Katniss. Mujeres, por supuesto. Todas se vuelven locas con las bodas.

Respiro profundamente antes de entrar por la puerta principal. Lo primero que escucho son los gritos de Johanna, dice algo sobre una venganza hacia Effie por el color del vestido que le ha dejado. No me detengo a preguntar, si algo aprendí en todos mis años como mentor es que siempre es más sabio dejar que las mujeres resuelvan solas sus problemas de moda.

Saludo a Annie y a Cressida con un asentimiento, las dos están ocupadas con el pequeño embaucador. Ese niño es un bribón al igual que su padre. A Finnick le hubiera gustado estar aquí, me alegra pensar que una parte de él sigue viva y con todos nosotros.

Subo las escaleras y golpeo suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Katniss. Henna me recibe con los ojos llorosos, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Haymitch, mi hija lo está esperando —murmura con lágrimas aún rodando por sus mejillas, pero su voz suena feliz.

Doy un paso al costado para que pueda salir y cuando la veo comenzar a bajar las escaleras, entro en la habitación.

Me quedo petrificado ante la visión que tengo ante mí. Siento una emoción conocida, pero antaño olvidada. Como si mi corazón se sintiera completo.

—Preciosa —susurro— y esta vez lo digo sin una sola gota de ironía en mi voz.

—Haymitch, hoy no. No…

—Lo digo enserio, estás preciosa. Effie no pudo convencerte ¿eh? Me gusta la sencillez —señalo su vestido.

Katniss podría permitirse cualquier extravagancia que desee, siempre será el Sinsajo y cualquier cosa que pudiera pedir, Panem se la daría. Sin embargo, ante mí tengo a aquella chica que vi por primera vez a consciencia en el tren rumbo al Capitolio en sus primeros Juegos. Katniss es la misma, sencilla, simple, sin lujos o adornos exagerados, solo ella, con su habitual trenza y con un vestido de gasa blanco sencillo, casi no lleva maquillaje, pero sin duda ya no es solo esa chica, ahora es una mujer. Una que ha vivido lo que muchos no soportarían y aquí sigue, viva y con esperanza.

—Gracias Haymitch. Gracias por nunca bajarte del tren, por ayudarme a terminar el viaje aún y cuando hubo momentos en los que yo misma quería acabar con todo y perdona por no habértelo puesto más fácil —ella dice todo de corrido antes de perder valor.

—Oh preciosa, la boda te ha ablandado. El chico por fin ha hecho de ti una mujer dulce.

—Haymitch, no me provoques o podría sabotear tu programa de bebidas controladas, recuerda que ya antes me bebí tu licor.

Simplemente me río de sus palabras porque mi mente en este momento no está en esta habitación, está en el salón de mi casa, el día en que se anunció las reglas del nuevo Vasallaje.

— _Tienes que salvarlo. Peeta tiene que vivir —me dijo mientras bebía a grandes tragos el licor blanco con el que me estaba emborrachando._

— _Ni viviendo cien vidas podrías merecer a ese chico —respondí y cuando lo dije estaba convencido de que era cierto._

—Katniss, creo que ya has vivido todas las vidas que necesitabas vivir para merecerlo. Ahora te toca a ti prometerme que lo salvarás. ¿Puedo confiarte esa responsabilidad? —inquiero porque necesito que ella lo diga en voz alta, tengo que escucharlo salir de sus labios.

—Lo prometo.

—Buena chica. Ves sabía que muy dentro de ti tenias encanto, preciosa —espeto recordando la vez que le dije que tenía tanto encanto como una babosa muerta.

—Gracias Haymitch, por todo —responde y no necesita decir nada más.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, solo mirándonos el uno al otro. Esa siempre ha sido nuestra mejor forma de comunicación.

—Katniss, ya es hora. Peeta está esperando —Annie exclama desde afuera antes de entrar a la habitación. —Haymitch, acompáñala. Peeta entró con Effie.

—Vamos, preciosa —le ofrezco mi brazo y ella lo acepta inmediatamente.

Bajamos con cuidado y entramos en el salón de su casa. La chimenea está lista, sobre una mesita se encuentran dos hogazas de pan listas para comenzar el tueste.

Camino con Katniss sujeta de mi brazo hasta estar frente a la chimenea. Peeta está ahí, con los ojos brillando de emoción, no es capaz de mirar a nadie más que no sea ella y no puedo culparlo.

—Haymitch —murmura y nos damos un apretón de manos antes de que él tome mi lugar junto a Katniss.

Doy unos pasos hacia a tras para dejar a la pareja sola frente a la chimenea. Observo a Peeta susurrarle algo a Katniss, ella se sonroja, pero lo toma de la mano.

Los dos se arrodillan y toman la bandeja con el pan. Con cuidado lo meten en el fuego y comienzan a tostar el pan.

Trato de escuchar las promesas de amor que se dicen el uno al otro, pero no puedo porque las emociones me toman por sorpresa y se mezclan en mi interior.

Veo a Peeta decir palabras que no puedo escuchar porque solo puedo sentir una inmensa tranquilidad al verlo de una pieza junto a la chica que ha amado toda la vida. Por unos segundos siento esa desesperación que me consumió cuando no puede sacarlo de la Arena del Vasallaje. Estaba tan cerca y por largo tiempo le guardé cierto rencor a Plutarch por no permitirme cumplir la promesa que le hice a Katniss.

Ahora él está ahí, frente a mí, cumpliendo el sueño de toda su vida y es como si de cierta manera su felicidad redimiera la mía propia, redimiera mis errores, mis fallos, mis pérdidas porque cuando veo sus ojos miro los de _ella_. Él y _ella_ son tan parecidos.

Katniss también lo mira con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hace. No dice mucho porque nunca fue buena con las palabras, pero no lo necesita, la forma en la que lo mira es suficiente para demostrarle cuanto lo ama.

—Oh Haymitch, mira a nuestros niños —Effie dice en un susurro mientras seca sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. —Se merecen esto y mucho más.

—Lo sé —es lo único que respondo.

Nuestros niños, repito para mí las palabras de Effie. Sí, lo son. Son mis niños. Son mi familia.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo. Alpha, créeme, sé que hay muchísimos momentos para resaltar en el transcurso de la saga a través de los ojos de Haymitch, pero lo que acabas de leer son los que más me impactaron. Espero que te haya gustado lo que acabas de leer. A ti y a las demás chicas les tengo un cariño muy especial y esta cosa chiquita es muestra de ese cariño :)**

 **Felices fiestas chicas!**

 **Besos, A.**


End file.
